Extreme Warriors: Season 1
Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors - the US version of Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast on The New TNN in 2001. The season was presented by Mick Foley, the pit reporter was Rebecca Grant and commentary was provided by Stefan Frank. Format The season was split into seven episodes, broadcast over seven consecutive weeks. Each episode featured a different competition. Included within these competitions were the first US Championship and the US broadcast of The Second World Championship (known on the show simply as the World Championship). Competitions The first season featured seven competitions, which are listed in broadcast order. Robot Rebellion This episode featured four head-to-head eliminator battles to decide which four robots would battle against Matilda, Shunt & Sir Killalot in the arena at the end of the show. Robots Competing: Close Enough, Rosie the Riveter, Rot Box, Silver Box, The Green House, The Green Mouse, Tricerabot, Tut Tut Eliminators *Close Enough vs Silver Box: Silver Box won *The Green House vs Tut Tut: Tut Tut won *The Green Mouse vs Tricerabot: Tricerabot won *Rosie the Riveter vs Rot Box: Rosie the Riveter won Final *Silver Box, Rosie the Riveter, Tricerabot & Tut Tut vs Matilda, Shunt & Sir Killalot: No winner called Annihilator The format of this episode was the same as the annihilator episodes in the UK series. Six robots would enter the arena together and one robot would be knocked out in each round until there was one robot left standing. Robots Competing: Conquering Clown, Drillzilla, Red Virus, Rippa Raptor, Skullmania, Unibite *Sixth: Skullmania *Fifth: Unibite *Fourth: Conquering Clown *Third: Red Virus *Runner-up: Rippa Raptor *Winner: Drillzilla Civil War In this episode, robots from the north took on robots from the south in a straight knock-out competition to see which side had the best robot. Robots Competing: *'Union': Falcon, Sobek, Spike, Tiger Cat *'Confederacy': 6 Million Dollar Mouse, Bot-Ugly, Manta, The Revolutionist Eliminators *Spike (U) vs Bot-Ugly ©: Spike won *Falcon (U) vs 6 Million Dollar Mouse ©: 6 Million Dollar Mouse won *Tiger Cat (U) vs Manta ©: Manta won *Sobek (U) vs The Revolutionist ©: Sobek won Semi-Finals *Spike (U) vs Manta ©: Manta won *Sobek (U) vs 6 Million Dollar Mouse ©: 6 Million Dollar Mouse won Final *6 Million Dollar Mouse © vs Manta ©: Manta won Tag Team Terror In this episode, eight robots were paired into teams to battle each other. Only one robot from each team was allowed in the arena at a time and the teams could switch robots by 'tagging' them. Teams Competing: Tut Tut & Drillzilla, Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter, Joker & Falcon, General Chompsalot & Run Away. Round 1 *Tut Tut & Drillzilla vs Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter: Tut Tut & Drillzilla won *Joker & Falcon vs General Chompsalot & Run Away: General Chompsalot & Run Away won Playoff *Joker & Falcon vs Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter: Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter won Final *Tut Tut & Drillzilla vs General Chompsalot & Run Away: Tut Tut & Drillzilla won War of Independence In this episode, robots from the USA and the UK battled each other in a straight knock-out competition to see which nation had the best robot. Robots Competing: *'USA': 6 Million Dollar Mouse, General Chompsalot, Joker, Rosie the Riveter. *'UK': Plunderbird 5, Pussycat, Spawn Again, Stinger. Eliminators *General Chompsalot vs Stinger: General Chompsalot won *Joker vs Spawn Again: Joker won *Rosie the Riveter vs Plunderbird 5: Rosie the Riveter won *6 Million Dollar Mouse vs Pussycat: Pussycat won Semi-Finals *General Chompsalot vs Joker: General Chompsalot won *Rosie the Riveter vs Pussycat: Pussycat won Final *General Chompsalot vs Pussycat: Pussycat won US Championship This episode featured the main US Championship. Unlike most other national championships, the first US Championship was all featured in a single episode, containing four 6-robot rumbles, of which only one progressed to the next round. From then on it was a straight knock-out competition to find a champion. Robots Competing: 6 Million Dollar Mouse, Bot-Ugly, Close Enough, Coffin-Bot, Cyclone, Drillzilla, Falcon, General Chompsalot, Mad Cow, Manta, Medusa Oblongata, Panzer Mk 2, Red Virus, Rippa Raptor, Rosie the Riveter, Run Away, Shuriken, Sobek, Spartacus, The Brute, The Revolutionist, Tiger Cat, Tricerabot, Unibite NOTE: Coffin-Bot took the place of Skullmania after the latter had irreparable technical difficulties. Tiger Cat replaced Conquering Clown under similar circumstances. Heats *6 Million Dollar Mouse vs Falcon vs Medusa Oblongata vs Red Virus vs Shuriken vs The Brute: The Brute won *Bot-Ugly vs Coffin-Bot vs Sobek vs The Revolutionist vs Tricerabot vs Unibite: The Revolutionist won *Close Enough vs Mad Cow vs Manta vs Rippa Raptor vs Rosie the Riveter vs Tiger Cat: Manta won *Cyclone vs Drillzilla vs General Chompsalot vs Panzer Mk 2 vs Run Away vs Spartacus: Panzer Mk 2 won Semi-Finals *The Brute vs The Revolutionist: The Revolutionist won *Manta vs Panzer Mk 2: Panzer Mk 2 won Final *Panzer Mk 2 vs The Revolutionist: Panzer Mk 2 won World Championship This episode featured the US broadcast of the Second World Championship, which included four robots from the US Championship, which were Drillzilla, Manta, Panzer Mk 2 and The Revolutionist. Robots Competing: Chaos 2 (UK), Manta (USA), Ansgar (Germany), Mastiff (Italy), Firestorm 3 (UK), Drillzilla (USA), NEAT Machine (The Netherlands), Whirlpool 70 (Sweden), Razer (UK), The Revolutionist (USA), Diotoir (Republic of Ireland), Flensburger Power (Germany), Tornado (UK), Panzer Mk 2 (USA), Philipper (Belgium), Yeborobo (South Africa). Heats *Ansgar (GER) vs Chaos 2 (UK) vs Manta (USA) vs Mastiff (ITA): Manta won *Drillzilla (USA) vs Firestorm 3 (UK) vs NEAT Machine (NED) vs Whirlpool 70 (SWE): Drillzilla won *Diotoir (IRE) vs Flensburger Power (GER) vs Razer (UK) vs The Revolutionist (USA): Razer won *Panzer Mk 2 (USA) vs Philipper (BEL) vs Tornado (UK) vs Yeborobo (RSA): Tornado won Semi-Finals *Drillzilla (USA) vs Manta (USA): Drillzilla won *Razer (UK) vs Tornado (UK): Razer won Final *Drillzilla (USA) vs Razer (UK): Razer won Television ratings Extreme Warriors: Season 1 proved to be a big ratings' success for TNN. According to The Guardian, the show was the second highest-rated show on the network, behind only WWF Raw.The Guardian report on Extreme Warriors: Season 1's success on the TNN network Trivia *Each of the first four episodes during the season featured a segment detailing each of the House Robots individually, with the Tag Team Terror containing two bios to fill time. *According to Mark Joerger of Team Run Amok, there was a robot called "Crockbot" on the show, but never competed. There is no current information about it References Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1